The One About the Elevator
by awesomepossum
Summary: It had to be done... a "trapped in the elevator" fic about everybody's favourite part of biology, DnA! Props to the ppl at Talk CSI for this one.


A/N: Hi everyone! A quickie I wrote in an hour. Not an original idea, hey, but DnA didn't have an elevatorone yet. Thanks to snowyplains at talk csi for pointing that out (and demanding a fic...) R&R, coz it probably sucks and needs some editing.

Disclaimer: it'd be mine if i married Jerry Bruckheimer. Which i just may.

* * *

Aiden trotted briskly down a dark stone corridor in the heart of the New York Police Department Crime Lab, manila folder in hand, certain victory in mind. She had made a bet with a certain dirty blond over the details of their latest case, and the results from Chad had given her bragging rights and an as-yet-undetermined prize. Her mind ran over the possibilities of what she could get from Danny for winning... paperwork? decomposition? ...laundry?

She averted her mind from images of Danny loading a washer with her panties, however entertaining (or arousing) they may be. She flipped open the document as she walked, assuring her victory. Lightning flashed as she passed the lab again, having gone full circle in her search for Danny. The brief flash of negatively charged electrons illuminated Chad Willingham and his many test tubes and beakers, giving a nineteen fifties B movie look to the place. Startled, Aiden paused for a minute, then poked her head into the lab to check with Chad.

"Hey there, Aiden, storm's brewing pretty badly, huh?"

"Save it, Chad. You seen Danny?"

"Sure; short guy, dirty blond, 'bout so high..."

"Listen, laughin' boy, that's not what I meant. I need to show 'im these results so-"

"So you can get him to what, do your laundry for a month?"

How did he know?

"No, I need ta-"

"Last I know he went down to the basement to check out some cold files. Probably to prove you wrong. You're welcome..." he called as Aiden ran out the door eagerly.

Aiden rushed towards the elevator and pushed the down button. Her head automatically tilted towards the lights above the steel doors displaying the progress of each cab. 5... 4... the doors slid open. Aiden hopped in with a slight smile on her face and she turned around and pressed the floor for the basement. She was glad nobody else was in the elevator; she enjoyed having one absolutely silent place in New York to herself. She leaned back against the elevator wall as the doors slid shut with a hiss. The cab shuddered to life and Aiden felt herself getting lighter as she descended, suddenly feeling much heavier when the elevator slowed and stopped, the doors opening onto a hallway much like the one on her floor, albeit without the luxury of windows. Her heels clacked on the cement floor as she peeked her head around each doorway she encountered until a human form caught her eye and she stopped, swiveling in her path and grabbing the doorframe. Assuring that the form was indeed her missing partner, she cleared her throat by way of announcing herself and smirked when he flashed her a sheepish grin. She marched proudly into the room and held out the folder for Danny to read... and weep.

"Okay, so run me through this. Doesn't exactly prove me wrong..."

"Oh yes it does, Danny-boy. See, here's a list of all the girls the vic hung out with. Here's a list of all the owners of the Porsche model that ran 'er over. One coincidence, Amber Baker. And that's not all, here Amber is again, this time on a list a' fingerprints found at the scene, a place she claims she's never been. Now, didn't I say it was the best friend 'n not the boyfriend?"

Danny grinned at Aiden's enthusiasm, which in turn set her grinning; she never could resist smiling at Danny's charismatic smile. Danny grinned wider when Aiden started smiling back and he subconsciously licked his lips while flicking a glance at hers. He flipped the folder shut and leaned over the table it had been resting on, bringing himself closer to Aiden. The fluorescent lighting in the subterranial chamber gave him a slightly manical look.

"So, Miss Burn, what exactly were the terms here?"

"We never really specified, which means I can do whatever I want with you now..." she trailed off, realizing how that sounded. Danny, blushing, apparantly noticed the subtext of her reply as well. He stood up straight.

"How 'bout we go upstairs first, this stupid basement's too cold 'n creepy."

"Never pegged you as afraid of the dark, Danny," Aiden smirked.

"You kiddin', s'not even dark down 'ere," Danny retorted, picking up the folder and moving out of the room.

Aiden followed him out. She caught up to him and fell in step, snatching her folder back in the process. Danny flicked his eyes at her, then at the ceiling; typical of Aiden to be so possessive over the evidence that she was right... or that he was wrong.

The pair reached the elevator doors and Danny tapped the up button while jiggling his heel impatiently against the floor. Aiden looked over at him with slight annoyance.

"Can you not do that?" She asked irritably.

"Sorry," Danny murmured, scratching behind his head. His lips turned up at the sight of Aiden possessively hugging the folder to her chest, and if it hadn't contained vital evidence he would have tossed the papers all over the floor just to see the look on her face. Aiden saw Danny smiling again out of the corner of her eye and couldn't stop another smile from forming on her own face.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, unsurprisingly empty. Aiden snorted out a small laugh as the two walked through the door.

"What's so funny, Aid?" Danny prompted, his smile widening at her laugh.

"I dunno... I just... you were smiling," she tried to explain as she hit the third floor button.

"An' this is funny because..."

"No reason," Aiden said nonchalantly, the image of Danny holding her underwear again in her mind.

The elevator shuddered to a stop, but the lights flickered off as well.

"What the..." Danny said as the sounds of the elevator motor died away somewhere at the top of the shaft.

"Crap... bet it's the storm," Aiden reasoned. "Power's out."

A light flashed through the cab and onto the ceiling as Danny placed a flashlight from his pocket face-up on the floor.

"Good thinkin' Messer, you're prepared," Aiden's disembodied voice commented. A soft thump was heard, and Aiden's face appeared in the circle of light. Danny sat down next to her.

"Boy scout's motto," Danny replied.

"You were a boy scout?" Aiden asked disbelievingly.

"No, I just said that was their motto," Danny deadpanned.

Aiden sighed.

"Danny Messer... what am I gonna do with you?"

"What'cha mean?"

"I won our wager, din't I?" Aiden asked with confidence.

"True, that you did," Danny replied uneasily, not liking the look the upturned flashlight gave Aiden's scheming face.

"So I think in regards to that... you'll be doing my laundry for a month."

An image of Aiden's underwear flashed through Danny's head. He blinked and cleared it.

"Two weeks."

"Three."

"Two weeks and dinner out for one."

"Deal." Aiden smiled smugly at Danny through the yellow light. Danny just sneered.

A few minutes passed in silence, neither Danny nor Aiden worried in the least that they may not be able to get out of the elevator, only worried of dying... of boredom.

"Truth or dare," Aiden said suddenly.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's time for a grade six flashback. Truth or dare?"

"Uhh... truth." Danny sighed. At least it was something to occupy the time until the power was running again.

"Chicken. Okay, truth. Hmm... first love?"

"New York," Danny replied instantly.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't get any from a city," Aiden snorted.

"Naw, but the population ain't so bad for that kinda thing," Danny replied cheekily. "Your turn... truth or dare?"

"Dare," Aiden said assertively, her eyes flashing in the torchlight.

"What kinda dare can ya do in an elevator?" Danny asked, leaning back on the heels of his hands.

"That's your job to think of," Aiden said passively. She too leaned back on her hands.

"Okay," Danny said, pensively. He leaned forward again. "I dare you to do something daring when I say go... Go."

Aiden pulled herself up off of her hands immediately and leaned forwards onto her knees, catching Danny by surprise as she grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed his mouth to hers. She was going to pull back (that was daring enough), when Danny's arms crept around her waist and kept her where she was. She moved her fingers through Danny's hair, then pulled back to breathe. She looked at Danny's flushed face and heaving chest, then into his eyes which were a shockingly deep shade of blue, either from the low light or her proximity, where she saw something that told her this was more than a dare. She smirked and he stared at her lips, smiling himself, until she ducked back down and wiped that grin off his face. She moved to straddle him to ease the ache in her knees, but as she did so, the lights flickered back on and the elevator began to rise again. The sudden upward action caused Aiden to fall on top of Danny instead, and as she scrambled to get up the doors opened at the third floor. Chad stood on the opposite side of the threshold, his hooded eyes never showing anything but childish mirth as he regarded the pair in their compromising position and the folder and papers spread across the floor.

"I take it you found Danny. Good. Lots of luck with the Tide, bro," Chad replied as he stepped into the elevator and shooed the papers out the door. Danny and Aiden quickly followed them.

"'Lots of luck with the Tide'? What did... oh," Danny said, again picturing Aiden's underwear, this time on the floor of his apartment.

Aiden grinned a Cheshire cat smile and placed all the papers back in the file folder haphazardly. She fixed her gaze on Danny, who was still staring after Chad despite the departure of the elevator, then he turned to look at her and smiled. He looked at his watch.

"Five minutes to the end of shift..."

"My place is closer," Aiden said seductively, brushing past Danny to put the folder back in its place. Danny bit back another, larger grin and turned to face the elevator.

Lightning flashed across the skyline again.

Danny waited for Aiden to return, and they left...

...taking the stairs instead.

* * *

A/N: So there's the first DA or AD or DnA (lol) elevator fic. It had to be done. R&R plz! 


End file.
